Atalanta's Return: Chapter 8
Diana's P.O.V After I had sent Atalanta to her deaths, we decided to keep this stadium running so that people could resume to their normal stadium activities. "Now, to New York, Camp Half-Blood." Josh said, as Mary took out her coin and flipped it as it turned into a huge plane. Then suddenly, someone spoke, "So, you managed to kill Atalanta." I turned around, and it was Mary's mother. Mary went to grab her mother, but she held up her hand and Mary stopped and she clutched her br**sts further. "It hurts doesn't it?" Mary's mother said. "I guess it's time for payback since you poisoned me, daughter!" Josh charged at her, carrying his golden sword. He stabbed Mary's mother and blood came out of her chest. "No.... you can't...." That were her last words before she died. We continued up the plane as we climbed up the plane. Mary seemed to stop clutching her br**sts. It's as if when her mother is killed, whatever is happening on her br**st is no longer there. So, we went up the plane as I turned invisible and sat on the 4th row from behind on the middle seat. I watched as Josh and Mary went up the plane. Meanwhile, in the Underworld. Stella's P.O.V Things were under a lot of control now. Hades had sent almost all people from the fields of Asphodel that participated in the riot to the fields of punishment. The remaining rioters were simply plucked up and sent to the fields of punishment. Just then, another batch of souls came in, and one of them is familiar, and the other one I seem to know. I seem to recognise one of them as Atalanta and the other one is Mary's mother. I guess they have done the job on the upper world. "Thank you, my dear Stella, for your help." Hades said, as he waved his hand and I was back at Camp Half-Blood. Back at Orlando. Diana's P.O.V Finally, we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood. I hope that the hunters are coming for a visit so we can play capture the flag. The hunters have lost 12 games in a row, much to Artemis' frustration, and I'm looking forward to turn back the tide on my presence. It was just a 2-hour flight from Orlando to Camp Half-Blood. And as soon as we arrived, we went straight to Thalia's pine and go inside the gate as Chiron welcome us with open hands. "Welcome home, demigods." Chiron said, and then he eyed me. "And.... who might you be?" "My name is Diana Vasquez, and I'm..." Chiron held up his hand. "I presume you're a hunter of Artemis, are you?" He asked me. "That's right." I told him. "Well, the hunters are here on Artemis' cabin. If you want to join them." Chiron said. "Thanks!" I said as I went to Artemis' cabin to meet up with my fellow hunters. I sprint my way to Artemis' cabin and I reached there in about 5 seconds. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" The voice I recognized as Thalia said. "It's me." I told her. The door opened and it's Thalia. "Diana!! Long time no see, my friend!" Thalia gave me a hug, and so the other hunters. "Where have you been?" "I've recently went around the world to stop Atalanta. I've taken out the majority of the stadium, and guess what? There are guys helping me in the last two raids!" "That's nice." Thalia told me. "Hey, I was wondering if you would be able to join us. We have lost 12 times in a row, and Artemis is not pleased. Can you join us for Capture the Flag?" "Sure!" I said, delighted. I missed 12 capture the flags and they lost everytime. The hunters are supposed to be agile, strong and swift. Whatever happened to them while I was gone? Could the demigods have used their powers against the hunters? If so then I will have no choice but to use my powers too. "Well, gear up." Thalia said, patting me on the shoulder. "We've got a match to win." So I geared up with a longbow, two hunting knives and an enchanted quiver that never runs out of arrow. I hope I can already imbue my arrows with magic learned from Melody. I followed the other hunters across the woods to go to Capture the Flag arena. As soon as we got there, Thalia briefed the hunters about what we're going to do. "Alright." Thalia said. "Phoebe, Julia, Claire, you go to the midfield. The rest of us stay back. I will go with Diana in case something goes wrong. Diana, show us what you can do." "Alrighty." I said, as I positioned myself beside Thalia. Just then, a conch horn blew, and I flanked to the left side, since I sensed that their fast attacker is going to that side. I sprinted as fast as I can, and then I found Josh. Josh apparently is their attack team, and I guess he's been the reason why the hunters are losing so many times in a row. I power jumped at Josh as he tried to smack me with his shield, but he's holding the shield too low, so I got a tackle of him. I stood up and when Josh is about to stand up, I pinned him down with my arms and foot, and just then Thalia came here. "Yeah, he's down. Take him as our prisoner." I told Thalia. "Alright." Thalia said, as she twisted Josh's hand behind his back and she marched Josh to the prisoners area. I was just peeking over to the left when I saw the flag. I saw Melody, Jarren, and Mary there, and together, they're formidable. I simply sprinted with velocities so fast that they have no idea what was coming. I snatched the flag right before their eyes and continued to run. Melody is late on making her energy shield. I ran and ran and it didn't took more than 3 seconds to get the flag across the woods. Then there was a cheer among the hunters as we celebrated the first victory after 12 defeats in a row. "That was a job well done, hunters!" Thalia said. "And... I'm proud of you, Diana!" Thalia hugged me. "Thanks." I told her. "Anyways, may I stay in the camp for a while?" I asked her. "Yes, but only for a while, because Artemis has more quests for you." Thalia said. "Oh ok." I told her, as I ran off to my friends. Melody approached me, and she looked like she was surprised. "How.... did you run so fast?" Melody asked. "I thought you already know that I run that fast. You saw me running across the stadium, remember?" I guess Melody is just jealous because she can't erect energy shield fast enough to prevent me from snatching the flag. Josh's P.O.V After a loss at the capture the flag game, I was disappointed because I hadn't foreseen what was about to happen. I never thought she would join the hunters for CTF and how fast the hunters would win. Anyways, I headed off to the dining pavilion to eat lunch. I grabbed some burgers and steaks and sat down to eat. Diana was with the hunters, eating their meals, and Diana apparently didn't ate so much as of now. After I ate, I decided to rest for a while. After a short rest, when I am convinced that the food already went down my stomach, I went to the floating swimming pool as I joined Mary in her swim. Mary was wearing a swimming suit and she was swimming laps in order to enhance her endurance. After she's done, she looked at me. "Hello, Josh!" Mary said. "Helly, Mary!" I greeted her. "You alright?" "Yeah. Ever since my mother died, my br**st had stopped growing. By the way, care to hold your breath underwater?" "Sure!" I said, and I looked down to see Diana was at the bottom of the ladder. Then, what happens next is incredibly surprising. She power jumped so she lands halfway up, and she continued to climb all the way until she reached up. "Hello." Diana said. "I heard you guys are swimming." "Yeah." I told her. "Do you mind if I joined?" Diana asked. "Not at all!" I told her. "Come! I'm going to see how long I can hold my breath underwater." "Oh really? Do you mind if I join you?" Diana asked. "Not at all." I said, and invited Diana to join in. Then, Mary became the referee of this breath holding match. I went into the pool and also Diana, and when Mary started the clock, both of our faces were underwater. Seeing Diana for the first time, I got to admit she is a very strong competitor. She was able to keep up with me for 2 minutes. I swam around, and so did she. We were equally matched for about the first 6 minutes before I started feeling deprived of oxygen. Diana just stayed calm and swam around the pool. She didn't show any signs of oxygen deprivation. I was clamping my mouth shut with my right hand as I squirmed around, trying to keep the air inside me. After about 9 minutes, I was really begging for air, but Diana only showed the first symptoms of oxygen deprivation. I want to go to ten minutes, but my body can't take it anymore, so I surfaced and gasps heavily for air as I grabbed the rim of the pool. Diana, came after 20 seconds and she just gasps for air and swam normally. "I guess I win, Joshy." Diana said. "Yeah..." I said, embarassed. "It seems that Diana has won this time." Mary declared. "Now, for Josh's punishment.." "Punishment??? You didn't say there would be any punishment, Mary!" "Unfortunately, I forgot to mention that the loser gets a punishment." Mary said. "What???" I was aghast. "Well, you can choose your punishment now. You can be m*l*sted by me..." Mary smiled at me seductively. I was getting disgusted by that look. "Or you can do a breath hold practice." "Breath hold practice." I said. "Alright. Now Josh, you have to beat your previous record. Either that or just pass out." I took a deep breath. "Alright." "3, 2, 1, Down!" Mary said as I took one last very deep breath and went underwater. Now, I went down, but what Mary isn't telling me is that she will be the one holding me down. I waited, 4 minutes, 5 minutes. I'm still calm, and yet I'm wondering why can Diana hold her breath much longer than me. I waited for more as Mary kept pushing me underwater, and after another couple of minutes, I started struggling for air. "Now Josh, remember. You must passout in here or you will be my m*l*st toy." I heard Mary's voice. What I remember is I have to beat my record or passout. What is Mary thinking?? I can't stand being underwater much longer! I have to get out of here, even though I would risk being molected by Mary. After 10 minutes, I already broke my record, but Mary still held me down. I felt Mary clamped her hand on my mouth and nose as I counted minutes, as I drifted into unconsciousness. I woke up in the infirmary, and I woke up with gasping and coughing. I noticed Mary and Diana were beside me. "How are you feeling, Josh?" Diana asked. "I'm feeling fine, thanks." I murmured. "Please, don't drown me like that again." "Well, alright." Mary said. Diana's P.O.V After I paid Josh a visit, I decided to visit Melody in the magic practise arena. I've practiced with imbuing my arrows with magic so it can do whatever I commanded them to do. As soon as I reached the magic practice arena, I met up with Melody. She examined me. "Your mana core is incredibly powerful, even more powerful than mine." Melody told me. "With enough training, you can become incredibly powerful." "Nice." I told myself. "And I've seen this Mana core before. It grows with age. The longer you live, they more powerful you become, and seeing as you're one of Artemis' hunter, you can become an immensely powerful sorceress." Melody said. I believed what Melody had said. Each year that passes, I could feel myself grow stronger, and faster, more endurance. I guess my magic works in the same way. So I trained for hours in the magic practice arena, learning new spells and enhancing my abilities even further. All it takes is diligence and consistency to learn, and I learned that the hard way from Artemis. I envisioned myself that I would be one of Artemis' greatest hunters. Diana, it's time for your next quest. I heard Artemis' voice said. Come quickly to the woods. That was when I ended my magic practice lesson with Melody. "Hey Melody, I got to go. Artemis is calling." I told her. "Alright." Melody said, as I sprinted towards the woods to hear from Artemis, the next quest she will be assigning me. TO BE CONTINUED!!! Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page Category:Atalanta's Return Category:Fan Fiction